


Bloom for the Summertimes

by strawberryTala



Series: Arc V Anniversary [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, Happy Ending, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Dying Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryTala/pseuds/strawberryTala
Summary: If you were to pass by, you were sure to hear the tale of the Wildflower Fairy and Summer Maiden Yuzu.Until the end of spring is what she had been given, if her prayers hadn't awoken a kindred spirit.





	Bloom for the Summertimes

* * *

   
_Until the end of spring_  


That was the longest the doctor had given her, the evening sun shining on her face through the window and lighting her hair on fire where it was spread out against her pillow.  


Every night was spent hoping she would wake up to see the morning sun one more time. Staying in bed with the hope she could one day leave it with a spring in her step and run outside once again.  


Yet as the days passed, that dream drifted further and further away from her grasp, body growing weaker and face seemingly growing paler each time she looks in the mirror.  


She had been looking forward to summer too, her favourite season, where the trees grew fully green and lush, wildflowers started spreading and gardens coming close to bursting with bloom in so many vibrant colours and shapes. It should soon be time for the flowers growing in the fields to sprout and bloom, dotting the green in colour.  


And every night, she wondered if she would get to see them this year.  


It was on one late night, where she laid in bed as usual, soft moonlight shining in from the window, where she felt the last of her strength finally slipping away from her.  


Would she die like this?  


_No... I want to see... the morning sun one more time..._  


And in a desperate moment, she prayed. Prayed with all her being, that she would be allowed to see it once more.  


She holds onto that prayer, even as her sight grow dark as her eyes slide shut against her will. With all she has left, even as her fingers grow weak and her body starts growing cold.  


Her eyes close, lashes wet against her cheeks.  


” _Yawn... I was wondering who on earth woke me up, was it you, little lady?”_  


_'Huh? Who's there? Who's speaking?'_  


” _Fufu, I am what your kind call a fairy, little lady. A miss of the wildflowers growing in the meadows and forest clearings. It is about time for me to wake up, so maybe that's how you managed to rouse me from my dormancy.”_  


_'Fairy... really? How can I believe you?'_  


” _Why, just open your eyes, little lady, then you'll see.”_  


She did, and what met her was not the familiar sight of her bedroom ceiling. She was sitting in a field, the sky the pink of an evening sunset, pink and white petals flying in the air and playing on the breeze as it tugged at her hair.  


She gasped, looking around in disbelief. ”Wha- How...?”  


A delicate giggle. _”Surprised?”_  


Out of the flowers and grass, a large, pink flower bud emerged, it's soft petals unfurling to reveal a girl inside. She was wearing an elegant dress in fading shades of blue, a pink sash hovering behind her as if mimicking wings on her back. As she raised up from her curled position, the girl looked at her with blank, blue eyes, like a lake of clear water, her silky hair furling upwards from her head and yellow flowers whirling gently around her.  


” _Nice to meet you, little lady. You may call me Bloom Diva._ ” She unfurled her arms out in a greeting, delicate jewelry jingling gently.  


She didn't know what to think, she felt like she was close to being in shock.  


”Is, is this the afterlife?”  


The girl, no she was a fairy, wasn't she? She was certainly beautiful enough to be one. She tilted her head in question.  


” _Afterlife? Heavens no. This place could best be called your dreams, little lady. I am merely visiting.”_  


”Dreams? But I...” she looked down at her hands, furled in her lap. Her fingers weren't weak and shaky here, she felt warm, despite the chill she felt as... ”I'm supposed to be dead.”  


The fairy looks concerned, before a look of realisation crosses her face and she smiles sadly. _”You're not quite gone yet, little lady. You have quite the fighting spirit, to have held on for as long as you have.”_  


”What good has it done. I still haven't gotten better,” she says bitterly, her hands clenching in her lap around her nightgown. ”Stuck in that bed day in, day out, only able to see the outside from my window, only able to hope I will recover. Yet I never do, and now...”  


She has to cut herself off as a sob catches in her throat. She was going to die, pass away silently into the night, like something out of a fairytale. But it didn't make her happy, there was nothing beautiful about it, to feel her life slowly trickle out of her without being able to do anything. It simply made her frustrated, there was so much she wanted to do still, lists of things to do once she recovered that she kept under her bed to keep her spirits up.  


They would be nothing more than the wishful thinking of a young girl who died young, the hopeful dreams to be pitied when all that was left of her was a cold corpse.  


Before she realised, tears had started to trickle from her eyes, warm and wet on her cheeks as they dripped down her chin and onto her hands and dress. Her breath hitched as she tried to keep in her sobs, even as she wanted to wail loudly like a small child.  


Then, a hand gently wiped away the tears and she flinched in surprise. When she looked up, she met the pools of calming blue again, the fairy's youthful face sympathetic and tender.  


” _Oh, little lady, what a fate that has befallen you. You've done well, keeping your spirits up for so long. It's quite a feat.”_  


She almost broke down at the warm words, but held it together. She managed a shaky smile. ”Getting to talk with a fairy as my last moment isn't so bad, at least...”  


” _It does not have to be your last.”_  


Her head snaps up, if she had the mind she would be embarrassed over how red and snotty her face was, but the fairy's words had her hooked. ”Huh?”  


” _Your prayer for life woke me up, little lady. Your desire to live roused me from my sleep, which only the beginning of summer and it's warm rays coaxing out the wildflowers should be able to do.”_  


Bloom Diva grasps her hands gently in her own, the line of little yellow flowers around her slender wrists brushing against her own skin.  


” _If you agree, I can offer my fate to bind to yours. Much like a summer flower of the wild, you would be awake when they grow and bloom, then fall into sleep when they wither away. But awake, you would be as a healthy human.”_  


She couldn't believe her ears. Her heart was racing in her chest at the possibility, of getting to _live._  


”Is- is that really possible? Can you really do that?”  


Bloom Diva smiles. _”If you wish for it, little lady. It is only possible because of your spirit. If you wish to live on, wish for it with all your might, and our fates will be bound together.”_  


”Yes...!” She sobs out, fresh tears starting to stream out from her eyes again. ”I want to live! I want to run in the fields again, swim in the lakes, sing without a care! I want to travel! Sleep outside under the stars, see more of the world and it's people, learn all sorts of things I have no idea of! I want- I want to be stronger, stronger than the person I am now!”  


She started shouting without meaning to, voice growing louder in volume and tears still flowing down her cheeks.  


The fairy wipes away her tears once again, smiling still. _”Those are admirable goals, little lady. Ah, but I can't keep calling you that forever, can I? What is your name?”_  


”...Yuzu,” she hiccups, wiping at her wet cheeks and trying to regain some composure after her outburst. ”My name is Yuzu.”  


” _A lovely name. Fitting for a lady of the summer.”_  


Yuzu laughs, probably her first one in a long time, and it felt freeing.  


Bloom Diva leans in to touch their foreheads together.  


” _I'll be in your care from now on, Yuzu.”_  


”Same here, Bloom Diva.”

 

* * *

 

When Yuzu woke up again, it was morning, the sun shining through her curtains.  


She rose, feeling no exhaustion clinging to her bones, no pain in her chest, no tremble in her fingers. When she carefully swings her legs over the side of her bed, she takes a few deep breaths and, holding a steadying hand on her bedpost, stands up.  


Her legs hold. They don't tremble from her weight, threatening to collapse under her. Her feet feel solid and the carpet is soft underneath them.  


She lets go of the bedpost, feeling like she was dreaming and would wake up any second now. When she didn't, even after pinching herself, a laugh of pure joy bubbled out of her chest and she spun in circles in the middle of her bedroom, filled to the brim with life and happiness that threatened to burst out of her at any second.  


She had to stop as the room started to spin dangerously, stumbling back on her bed, panting and smiling like a loon.  


This was no time to sit down.  


Yuzu shot up from her bed and dove for her closet, ruffling through her clothes for daywear. She had so much to do, and summer suddenly felt so much shorter.  


Yet, it was perfect. For she could enjoy it fully, with nothing hindering her. She would bask in it wholeheartedly, cherishing the time she had been gifted.  


A distant giggle echoed at her happiness, Bloom Diva feeling a similar joy over seeing the once sickly girl filled with enough colour and life to rival the newly blossomed spring flowers.  


* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a story on one of the suits in Love Nikki Dress Up Queen.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
